Two for one
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: All done! This is the end. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sherlock/John yaoi dont like dont read! M because I can and sadly dont own & request are being taken!
1. Chapter 1

Two...?

Chapter 1-Forgetful?

This is the second time this week! Sherlock goes out,comes home and snogs me to death. But every morning I give hints and he honestly doesnt seem to remember. I cant keep doing this. I love Sherlock with all my heart, plus when this keep's happening...what am I supposed to do? I sigh and throw myself on the sofa. I start to dift off. _"John.." _ I hear Sherlock seductive vocie call. I look up to see Sherlock blue/greys staring back down. "S-Sherlock...?" I stutter, licking my dry lips. "My John..." he mumbles against my lips. I moan and snake my arms around his neck, smashing our lips together. I feel Sherlock smirk into the kiss. "My my...John the army man is running low on self-control?" he teases, attacking my sensative neck after breaking the kiss. "Ahh..! Sher...lock..." I moan throwing my head back, allowing him more room. "Not tonight John. My blogger needs rest." He locks eyes with me. "I love you." He gives me a soft kiss and I fall asleep.

_Next morning_

I wake up still on the sofa. "Sherlock...?" I call horsely,sitting up. I clear my throut and try again. "Sherlo-..." I trail off as I see a cuppa on the coffee table along with a small note.

_Lestrade called me down to the Yard for a file and I didnt want to wake you. I made you tea-Sherlock~_

I eye the steaming cup of tea. '_I wonder...'_ and as that thought pops into my head I see something else written on the note.

_P.S-No I didnt do anything to it._

I sip some of the tea and, to my surprise, it's perfect. I smile then that smile quickly falls. _'Shame he cant remember...' _I stare at the cup. _'Could he be using me?...No. No! Sherlock would never do that to me...He wouldnt act like he doesnt remember to make me seem crazy...right? Oh god...' _ "John!" I snap out of my thoughts and spot Sherlock's worried look as he place his coat on the door. "Are you feeling alright? You've been spacing out alot lately...and your tea is cold." Sherlock observes. "John is something wrong? Have I done something?" Sherlock asks sitting on the floor in front of me. "What? No no Sherlock. I'm not mad at you or anything...But do you really not remember last night?" I ask. He face twists up in confusion. "John I dont know what your talking about." Sherlock shakes his head. _'I love you.' _I feel the tears spiking my eyes. I start to feel angry and sad all at the same time. "Well then why'd you say it?" I yell, dropping the forgotten cup in my hands to the floor. Sherlock jumps up and looks down at me with confused, big blue. "John..." I know i'm crying. I cant help it. "Why'd you say it..." I repete to myself running up to my room.

A/N- This idea fell from the sky while I was watching the movie Limtless! Dont know what that had to do with this...but it helped so there!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 2~Mood swings  
>He still continues... And the more it happens the more angry I get at him. He doesnt seem to know why or what he's been doing these past eight months. There are times we have our 'normal' times: Me finding fingers in the honey jar in the microwave and telling him he's going down to by a new one while he tells me that we could just make our own in the small back garden or in 221C. But it only last's untill Sherlock leaves. Then I become sad, depressed, wanting, lustfull, enraged, &amp; excited all at once. I've been having more mood swings then an hormone filled pregnet teenage girl. Every night he says something...I love you John...My John...And when he continues not to remember...<em>'This cant go on'<em> I tell myself sitting on the sofa, at 3:00 in the morning. Yeah can you believe it? and I complain that it's Sherlock's fault I cant sleep. Whenever I do drift off it always happens though... "John!" I hear Sherlock frigthened vocie. "Sherlock!" I yell back running to his room. I find Sherlock shivering and jerking around in his bed, covered in sweat. I run over to him, scoot him over, sit up next to him and hold him. I try to keep up with his mumbling. "John I'm sorry!...I dont know what I...Please dont leave...!" He shakes violenetly, sobbing. "Shh Sherlock. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I coo to Sherlock, rubbing small circles on his back. He slowly takes deep breaths and curls around me. Dont get me wrong I'm a bit surprised. Well more the a bit. But holding Sherlock like this quickly dispells the surprise and I find this calming. "My John..." I snap my eyes open and quickly look at the for sure sleeping Sherlock. I scan the room. _'What the hell...?'_ I shake it off and fall asleep.

Next morning  
>I wake up with a jump. I find myself in my room and on my nightstand another small note.<p>

_Thank you for last night. I dont know what go into me. Didnt have time to make tea, went down to Bart's. Be home soon~Sherlock_  
><em>P.S. Were out of milk.<em>

I smile. Some how we already sound married. I start getting ready for work and knock over the note to see something else written on the back

_Saturday. No work John._

My smile grows. _'Mind reader...'_ I slip in to a pair of house pants and go downstairs. "John your up." I jump a little at Sherlock's vocie as I enter the living room. "Jeez Sherlock! Are you trying to kill me? I thought you were out..." I mumble and continue walking over to my armchair. He doesnt say anything so I look over to him and he has this wolf look smirk. "Sherlock..?" I ask, a bit scared. Something seems...off. Sherlock walks over to me and stradles my lap. "Sherlock!" I gasp in surprise. "What-I..." My thoughts cant make a single sentence. I think to push him but all that strenght jumps out the window as he grinds aganist me. "Fuck..." I breath, griping the arms of the chair. "*Tsk Tsk* John such a nasty mouth." Sherlock moans and grinds again. I bite my lip, forbiding myself to make any nosie. Sherlock captures my lips in a hot spark filled kiss. "John I dont understand what I did but you are my-!" My head snaps back to see Sherlock standing in the door way with a bag containing milk. I look between the Sherlock standing in the door and the one above me. The Sherlock sitting on me has a smirk while the one by the door looks _pissed!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~What the hell?

"Get off NOW!" Sherlock slams the door and bellows, making me jump under well...Sherlock. The one that was sitting on me gets up and moves to lean on the window. "Aww! Your no fun Sherly. " he pouts. "You touch him again and I will..." Sherlock trails off, throwing his coat on the sofa. "Will what? Kill me? We both know you cant. Anyways that's no way to say hi after all theses years." he smirks. I look between both of them and finally realize the differences. My Sherlock has inky black curls while _that_ Sherlock has blue/black hair. _That _Sherlock is paler then my Sherlock. Besides that they were identical. I quickly get up and make my confusion obvious. "Sherlock whats going on?" My vocie shaken, I move next to _my _Sherlock. Sherlock looks between me and _him_. ".?" Sherlock puntures each word with a stomp torwards him. "Nothing that he didnt want." I blush remembering what has happened the past eight months. "What's going on Sherlock?" Hoping to change the subject. "You've really never told?" he laughs. "It's a shame...Really. Here I thought you two were so close.." he tsks "Told me what?" I ask. "He has nothing to do with so just leave!" Sherlock hisses, standing straight up and making sure I stay behind with one arm in a...protective stance? "Better tell him Sherly. He can be very demanding." he winks.

"Sod off! This is not some...expirement you can mess with!" Sherlock snaps. He laughs. "Oh like the others? You must really prize your pet." I would've objected but...I really didnt mind. I was still a bit hot and bothered after all. "Shut up!" Sherlock hiss. "Tell me what?" I ask, still in a daze. "About the death of Sherlock Holmes."

A/N-Sorry for the smallness! ^^ Enjoy the rest!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Irene

"Wha-WHAT?" I smack Sherlock in the back of the head still muttering "Bloody moron! Fool...' He rubs the back of his head. "OW! Yes ok I've...died before." Sherlock tells me keeping his graud up in front of me. "It was during a case and I had chased the criminal to the Thomas Bridge and...well I miscaculated a few moves and...I was knocked out and pushed in the water. I was taken to the hospital and soon a nurse named Irene Adler found out I was there and switched over to me. Turns out she was a big fan and so she stayed all day and night with my lifeless body, trying to find a way to bring me back to life. Soon, she did. In turn of saving my life she wanted a romantic attachment. I refused, but she wouldnt listen. She began telling the Yard, along with everyone else, that she had brought me back to life.

"All around London she was already consider a loon and so no one listen. I left and she learned not to follow. Of course it wasnt that easy and soon _he _began following me. Messing with flatemates and others.-"

"I couldnt leave Sherlock alone. In a very...dull manner of putting it I'm a part of his soul. And no that's not some mundune reason of why he so called 'has no feelings'. He has feelings along with a heart he's just to stubburn to say. Addy created me with a piece of Sherly's soul. How she got it: No idea but she did and if she couldnt have the real thing she wanted a very close copy. I love Addy but with me still being apart of Sherly I had to follow. But after you, John I became less needed. _You_ filled my place. As well as many other places." He winks and Sherlock growls. "You became the other-half of Sherlock."

"So then why are you here?" I growl, getting very pissed off just thinking about every night he'd come... "Hmp. You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit." he purrs and stalkers closer. Sherlock growls and he stops. "Fine you pet is _your_ pet. I get it." He dramatically sighs and throws himself next to Sherlock's coat. "The part that I've done was to captures Sherly's attention John." he says in Sherlock 'duh' voice. I cant help but roll my eyes and mumble "Of course, of course." Sherlock yanks me to my armchair as he sits in his. "I knew that would get to you so I continued. It indeed, made you flip out like a withdrawn teen and the anger you showed torwards Sherlock made everything fall in to place. Sherlock would then try to fix whatever he did and would come home early." His eyes darts to Sherlock. "Addy found out about the great, brave, loyal, and kind Doctor that has been seen giggle at crime scenes with _her_ Sherlock." he spits out the word her. "She also connected that since I was no longer needed someone filled the place." his eyes looks over me then turns back to Sherlock. "She's very jealous and Addy is not stupid Sherly. You and I both know that." his eyes give off a dangerous spark. "'Iron' Irene wants her Sherly Wherly back but since I cant do much she told me to give you a message." he stands up and hands Sherlock a letter. "I'm off. I'll be seeing you very soon _Doctor_." he purrs and walks out. Sherlock looks between me and the letter. "Whatcha thinking about?" i ask slowly. "Trying to decided what to read first."

A/N-Irene has finally landed in the story! RRA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Mine

"Tea?" I quickly get up and head to the kitchen. '_Please dont push it please dont push it!'_ I think as I set the kettle on the stove.

"Dear Sherlock,  
>If your reading this that mean you've see him. Hope you both had a good reuion.<br>So how have you been? Good I hope. I wouldnt want my Sherlock to be in a bad mood.  
>Oh and I've heard about your little ex-army doctor. He any good? If he's still with you he must be good. He has been with you for a while hasnt he? Too bad. Maybe he wants you Sherlock. Hope you let him down easy. After all, you wouldnt cheat on me would you?<p>

See you soon, your love Irene"

Sherlock reads aloud as I bring him a cuppa. "Sounds like she really loves you Sherlock." I say a bit hurt, sitting in my chair and setting my cup on the coffee table. "No. She just wants someone to control. Someone smarter then her." Sherlock balls the paper and throws it into the fire. "Now." he gets up and towers over me. "Uhhh...What ya doin' mate?" I ask, laughing nervously. He says nothing and narrows his eyes. He closes the gap between us and kisses me. My eyes fly open then flutter close._ 'Wow! See, now I can tell the difference...'_ Sherlock brakes away and pants in my ear. "You are mine. Not his, not Sarahs mine!" he growls possesivily and to say I'm not extremelly turned on by it would be a huge lie. I moan as he attacks my neck. "Now who do you belong to?" he growls biting and marking my neck. "Sherlock!" I moan loudly, throwing my head back. "Sherlock who?" I feel him stop and I force myself to open my eyes(Even though I dont know when I closed them). I lock eyes with him, his steel/blue eyes glazed with lust. "Sherlock Holmes." I breath out, panting. Sherlock smiles then stands up straight. "Good. Now I have to figure out what Irene has planned." I sigh as Sherlock goes back into work mode. "John." he calls and I look up to see his soft smile. "I love you." My hearts stops and I want to cry with joy. "I love you too Sherlock. By the by" I get up, pull him down and mark his neck. I smile as Sherlock gasps and moans. I brake away, smirking at the small red/purple mark. My mark. "Your mine as well." I finish, wrapping my arms around his wasit and nuzzle my head into his chest. I smile as I feel Sherlock arms wrap around me. "Always and forever. Now we have to find out what she's planning. Cant do this without my blogger know can I?" He smiles. I nod and we go into the kitchen. But as we turn to go I cant help but feel a bit..watched.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-My friend helped me with this chapter hope you guys like it! ^^

Chapter 6***Again?

I wake with a jolt in a small, dark damp room. "Sherlock!" I call, prying he's near or that this is a dream. "Shit,shit, shit, shit!" I get up and pace the room. "What's the last thing I remember?..." i ask myself, trying to wash away the panic. "Ok I remember falling asleep next to Sherlock...then..." nothing. I completely blacked out. "Oh god..." I slump to the floor and stare at a small ray of light shining through a crack on the wooden door in front. I take a look around: There's a small loo in the room which is propbably where all this water on the floor is from, the wooden to broken and falling apart but I wouldnt be able to open it, there's a mirror and small tallys on the wall...as if someone was counting the days they had been in here. "Solider spirit John!" i tell myself. I get up and walk over to the mirror. I run my fingers over the stuble on my chin. "How long have I been here...?" I ask out loud. Then the panic comes rushing back. Where's Sherlock? Is he ok? Where am I? Is he...I slump to the floor again. "Sherlock..." I sob. My head quickly snaps up and scans the room again.

_Not a warehouse...Come on John_

Sherlock...His vocie urges me and soon I begin deducing more and more of the room.

Looks like a small abandand place, by the look of the walls not a ware house something with more metal or things to carve into the walls like a factor.

I get up and look through the crack of the door.

_Ha! Good job John!_

I smile. There is working machines outside. Mostly men moving boxes and cranes also dropping boxes.

Who would kiddnap me? I think about it then I want to smack myself for having to think about it. "Irene." I growl. I go to break the door when

_John dont be stupid! There are armed men out there. Wait here. That's the safe and sense able thing_

"Since when have you cared about safe and sense able?" I ask, throwing myself against the wall and sitting back down.

_'I'm going crazy..'_

Since I met you.

I smile. "Still cant believe I've been kidnapped again..." I yawn difting off.

* * *

><p>I wake up again to find myself in a different room. I try and ajust my eyes to the bright lights only to find that I'm in a sort of glass box.<p>

_"Ah. So this is the great Doctor John Watson. It's so nice to meet a friend of Sherly."_

I try and jerk my hands but their tied down as well as my feet.

"_No,no, no! I made sure your very comfortable and stuck to the seat."_

I take small glances around 'till I spot a woman in what looks like a tower. I look around the room and spot a reciver and a small speaker.

"From what I hear, and expirenced, I'm more then a friend." I smirk, my brain already formulating a plan.

"Ha! Oh dear Doctor...you amuse with jokes." I see her laugh with a bitter smile.

"Joking nor sarcasm suits me. Sherlock said so." I know bringing up Sherlock with piss her off and make her fight for what's 'hers'.

"Sherly said nothing of the sort! Not to you." she hisses but I smile as I continue to untie my hand free from the rope. "Oh but he did! But for such a nice host your being awfully rude. You havent even introduced yourself." I smile up at her.

"Irene Adler. I'm sure you've figured it out by now anyways." she smiles. "Well, living with a man that can deduce a person's life by their tie or their thumb had to rub off on me sometime." I grin. _'I'm an hell of an actor!' _I think as my hands finally come untied.

"He is so very smart." she says dreamly.

"My boyfriend is a bloody geuins.." I simle as she growls. I see her signal some men in. '_Back to army practice.' _I smirk. Six large men come in. I start to laugh as they come in. "Miss, I think he may be goin crazy." one man calls before he closes the door. "Crazy is one word for it..." I get up and rip the rope on my feet. "'Looking at it, Sherlock's way' is a phrase I'd like to use." I say, kicking the chair back. The men form a line in front of the door.

_John! What are you doing?_

I smirk. "Time for this army man to get some practice!" I shout, dodging a punch from my far right and go for a low punch to the gut. I jump back, dodging another swing from the middle and smile. "Seems somebodys not getting enough practice huh?" I laugh as four men run out, including the hurt one, leaving me with two. There's alot of things aderinale can do-Increase reaction speed

Duck,swing, block

Increase hand speed

Combo-gut, rib, neck, face

Increase thinking speed

_'He's gonna try and hit right that means I'll dodge and go for the jaw'_

I think to myself while the guy is still on the floor.

and last and least-It can make you sweat

"Damn!" I sigh with a smile. "Hey Irene! Ya mind getting your men outta here? Cant relax." I grab the chair and move it back to the middle of the room, laying my feet on the lying two men. "Maybe I can. Also is there a shower 'round here?"

"You sound much better in such an american accent Doctor." I hear Irene stummbles.

"So I've been told." I smile.

_You are insane Watson! You could've gotten yourself hurt! Killed even!...Oh hell! I'm starting to sound like you!_

"I had it under control. Not being hurt is boring anyways...Damn I'm starting to sound like you." I laugh. I reach behind my ear to scratch but I feel something small and metal. "What the?" I pull a small ear piece out. "You sneaky little bastard!" I laugh.

_"Maybe. Me and Gerg will be there in a few. Very nicely done Doctor."_

I hear him purr. _"Hi John." _I hear Lestrade yell. "Hey DI." I reply looking staright at Irene. _"We'll be there soon. Iloveyou." _he says in a rush. "No hurry. I love you too Sherlock." I smile and bare my teeth at . "Well then. I got an idea how to pass the time. Can you send some more of your men in here? I feel a bit energenic." I smile.

"You've proven to be quite the army man Doc. But I should tell you I didnt kidnap you only for Sherly. I'd like to make a deal." her vocie small, simply and honest.

_'She etheir one very good actor or she's serious.'_

I lean in my chair and place the transmiter back behind my ear. "Well I still have a bit of time. Let me hear it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7\\\ You cant be...

"You understand what this is dont you?" I look around at the cranes, packages, and men staring at me. "Maybe. But just for kicks tell me what this is all about." I say, trying to buy some time.

"Well, this is a continuation." She says, proudly.

"A continuation of what?" I ask, curiously. "Of her father." A man steps in the room with Irene and I quick recognize him as Sherlock copy. "And who is your father?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the double. "Jim. But you'd know him as Moriarty." I freeze up at the name. "J-Jim...But.." She's like twenty-two! How-!

_"WHAT? **Years** in Uni and she mentioned **none **of this!"_

Sherlock voice screeches in my ear. I yelp and jump. "Shhhhh!" I whisper. "Jim...But how...?"

"I know! Arent I just too young?" she flatters herself.

"If you say so...-"

"What?"

"But may I ask, what does this have to do with _me_?" I ask, trying to calm the zoo that has just been let loose in my stomach. "You are Sherlock's heart, sad to say. If you were to join me-us" She corrects herself, letting the double durp his arm on her shoulder.

"Sherlock would have no choose but to do the same." the double finishes. "What makes you think I'd actually do that?" I ask, feeling a large knot fall in the pit in my stomach. "Its ethier that or this." She snaps and Sherlock's double, along with six other men from different angles, pull out a sniper.

"You really are your father's daughter huh?" I laugh, trying to keep cool as Sherlock's double smirks poining the sniper at my head.

"John? John, whats going on? J...-"

'Ah hell!'

I see Irene smile. "So wanna join us by free will or are you going to try and escape this too? There's no expolsives, no pool and, once he steps through the doors, no Sherlock." She laughs and my heart stops. _'She couldnt...'_

"Dont worry Doc. I'll make sure it's painless." he chuckles shooting just above my head, making me jump. "You touch him I swear I kill her." I jerk my chin at Irene. "Please! Me and you both know you couldnt kill someone." he laughs nervously. "If your putting Sherlock in danger yeah I can. Remember the cabbie? Didnt even know Sherlock for 12 hours." I smile as his skin pales even more(If possible) and he lowers his sniper a bit. "Dont worry. He wouldnt." I hear her softly coo patting his back. "Of course I wouldnt." I smirk baring my teeth, making his eyes go wide. "John!" I snap my head torwards Sherlock busting through the double doors of the factory along with Greg. "Sherlock!" I cry, losing my cool and throwing myself at the locked glass door.

"Ah ah ah. How nice of you to join us Sherly~" Irene laughs like a happy 5 year old child as two snipers take aim on Sherlock head and heart making him stop in his tracks.

"Oh and hello Mr. Sherly's friend!" she squels reffering to Lestrade. "Uhhh Hi. Name's Greg." Lestrade says walking over to me. "_She_'s supposed to be the bad guy right?" he asks, unsure. I nod my head wondering how he's paying that attention when Sherlock has snipers on him. I look over to Sherlock who has a smirk on his face? "Sherlock whatever your thinking..." I mumble to myself.

"Dont do it?" I hear him ask, turning his head to me. I shake my head. "Be careful." I smile.

"Ne vous inquietez pas. Tout est bien l'amour." he smiles. I look around and see all the confused faces. _'They dont know how to speak french nor do they understand it! So glad Sherlock decied to teach me French!' _

"Je t`aime Sherlock. S`il vous plait dites-moi ce que votre planification?"

"Il suffit de savior que Je t`aime aussi. `Ajamais et toujours Jean."

"Ouio? Sherlco s`il vous plait-" I feel like I'm goning to break down. _'No no no no'_

"Hey! What's going on?" Irene yells cutting me off.

"I was telling John how much I'm in love with you and that I was using him and that I'm sorry." Sherlock turns to Irene and smiles. "Sherlock...?" I whisper feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Please Ireney Teeney forgive me and take me back?"

* * *

><p>AN-

~~Ne vous inquietez pas. Tout est bien l'amour/Dont worry. Everything is well love

~~Je t`aime Sherlock. S`il vous plait dites-moi ce que votre planification?/I love you Sherlock. Please tell me what your planning?

~~Il suffit de savior que Je t`aime aussi. `Ajamais et toujours Jean/Just know that I love you too. Forever and always John.

~~Ouio? Sherlco s`il vous plait-/What? Sherlock please-

Plz continue to enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Acting the truth?

_'It's a show...All a show._' I say over and over shaking my head. Lestrade looks at me with hurt eyes. "John..." I hear him whisper. I look up and see both snipers are off of Sherlock.

"How dare you lie?" Irene yells,making everyone flinch. "Never!" Sherlock declares, putting his fist over his heart. "Remember? Our third Uni year, you and your friends used to say hi and show respect like this?" Sherlock spoke, bowing with his fist still over his heart. "Sherlock!" I cry banging weakly on the glass. _'Why would he do this? I know it's just an act but..'_ the pain...It's worse then the war. I see Irene run over and hug Sherlock. He gives a laugh...a fake laugh. No one else noticed but I did but...why didnt he delete such memorys? I sink to the floor, still watching Sherlock and Irene hug through the glass. I see my reflection and I see how broken Sherlock has made me...and it's been less then ten minutes! I see Greg slide down with me and knock twice on the glass. I look at him confusingly and he knocks once then holds up his finger. _'Morse code.'_ I smile.  
>So...A. He holds up his finger, signaling a pause then knocks on the glass once, thats N. He waves his hand, signaling a space then knocks, and pauses. Another A. He holds his finger up ,knocks, holds up another finger then knocks again. C. He holds up a finger and nods, saying he's done. One pause= T.<p>

A-N A-C-T _'An act.'_ I smile and mouth 'thank you.' I watch as Sherlock tells Irene something in her ear and I hear her giggle. All the sadness wash's away and is replaced by anger and jealousy. _'Blood little hussy!'_Greg notices my mood change, gets up and moves from the glass. Lestrade's movements bring everyone's, including Sherlock and Ms. Adler, attention toward me. I get up and growl. I kick the glass and Irene smiles. "It's too late Doctor Watson. You've loss." she looks up at Sherlock then back to me. I growl and kick the glass again. "You really are stubborn aren't you? The glass is un-" Everything goes quiet as I kick the glass again and a cracking sound rings through the factory. I grin at everyone's face most of all, Irene. "What is he-"

"Amazing! You can build a factory but keeping a lonesome doctor in a unbreakable glass box is such a chore." I laugh, still kicking the glass. "Y-your looney! Sherlock!" She turns and grabs on to Sherlock. "Oh wait I forgot." Irene turns back to me and looks around. "Snipers!" she shouts and my body is once again filled with small red dots. I stop and she smiles. I continue and she has her hand up as a mark. I continue kicking as I sit next to the pile of men she sent in earlier. _'Three, two, one!_' her fingers go down, I kick the glass open and the shooting starts. I quickly grab two of the large men and cover both sides of me from shooting. The shots stop and I peek from under the mate in my hand. "Where'd he go?" then I look up near the snipers and I see the Yard behind each and everyone. I watch as Sherlock grabs Irene and snaps around her wrist, a pair of cuffs. "John ready?" I hear him call. "Ready!" I shout crawling the the hole I made, jumping up and dusting my jumper. I look at the tower to spot Sherlock's double still up there. Before I can react he shoots me in my chest. I fall to the ground and watch as Sherlock throws Irene to Lestrade. "John!" Sherlock calls to me as he pulls me to his chest. "A bit not good?" I cough, trying to lighten the mood. "A bit not good." he smiles through tears. The last I hear before I black out is Sherlock. _"I love you."_

A/N=Chapter 9 is the end! I think this chapter's kinda sucky. Sorry about that. I'm just kinda fallin' of the writer's wagon. Plz continue to enjoy ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9In the end

I wake up in a hospital bed. I dont get up but just look around. My eyes land on Sherlock, sleeping with his long limbs stretched out. I smile then turn my head slightly to look outside the window. The sun is setting so a nurse should be walking in in 3 2 1-

"Doctor Watson! Your awake!" the nurse walks in and gasps. "Yes nurse Linda. Anybody visit me?" I smile sitting up. "Well a Mr. Mycroft Holmes with DI Lestrade stopped by this morning and well...Sherlock hasnt left your side since you got in here two weeks ago." she finishes up, smiling and nodding over to Sherlock. "Two weeks? Why was I out so long?" I ask softly, looking over Sherlock. "Mostly due to blood lost but the knock to the head added a couple of days." She hands me a cup of water. "Thank you. The bullet has been removed?" I ask, turning towards her and grabbing the cup of water. "Yes. The surgery was risky, seeing as how the bullet was so close to your heart but it's out. We'll have to keep you for some test but in a day or two you'll be ready to go." Linda goes to leave. "Before I leave...It's good to you have you back doctor." She smiles. "It's good to be back." I chuckle as she leaves. I look down to see bandages wrapped around my left shoulder and to my right holding a patch in place six inches away from my heat. I place the cup on the end table next to my bed and then reach out to Sherlock's chair. I pull the chair slowly to me. I smile as brush his curls away from his face.

"Hmmm...John?" he mumbles, his eyes fluttering open. "Last time I checked that was my name." I laugh as he growls. "Sarcasm doesnt suit you." he yawns. "So you've told me." I smile. I gasp as he jumps on the bed and hugs me. "Bit tight there mate!" i wheez out. "Sorry." he pulls away and i see him...crying. "Sherlock..." i call softly. "Are you hungry?" he asks, getting up and walking to the door. "The real question is are _you_ hungry?" I ask, watching him. "In the hospital and still thinking of others. Why thank you doctor." Sherlock smirks. And even though I wasnt awake for the past two weeks I could tell that this is the first time in said two weeks that he has even tried to make a 'Sherlock' like remark or anything Sherlock like for that matter. "Dont change the subject. Have you've eatin' yes or no?" i ask sternly but the smile on my face gives it away. "I have." he nods and sits back down next to me. "Not. You have _not_." I say grabbing his cold,long, pale fingers. "I have so! Mycroft made me." Sherlock whines, looking towards the wall and entwining his fingers with mine. There's a dust of light pink on his pale skin which looks absolutely adorable. "Sherlock." I call, giving his hand a small squeeze. He locks eyes with me and I can see the pain and sorrow that's been buried for the weeks I've been in a coma. "John I-I was so scared..." Sherlock tells me in a small voice. "Why?" I ask. "I thought you may never wake up...I thought you, my flatmate longer then an hour, my blogger, my best friend, were going to leave me for good.." Sherlock laid his head on our entwined fingers. "You really are an idiot arent you? I will never leave you. Ever." I smile softly, and lift Sherlock's head so that our eyes meet. "I love you Sherlock Holmes. And nothing will ever change that." I close the small gap between our lips. "I love you too John." He says breathlessly when we brake.

_THE END_

A/N-Hope you liked! Pretty proud of myself and I hope you all are too ^^ Plz RRA


End file.
